Cena's Raven
by Musetta31
Summary: Cena and Raven worked on the same show for a brief while. What if the Raven took an interest in the Dr. of Thuganomics? Done for Raven Effect DDT.
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas to Raven Effect DDT! If you like this one, I'll continue it for you, just like the one-shot gifts for everyone else._

_So! Legality time! I own nothing. I just write the stories. And the muses took over this time._

* * *

"Dude, I'm tellin' ya, there's no way he's watchin' me!" A short-haired brunette man eyed Billy across the table, sipping from the beer in his hand. "Scott's got better things to do than watch a no-name drink."

Billy laughed. "You say that, but his eyes are glued to you, John."

"Kidman, I swear, if you're lyin'..." John turned slightly to look back at the bar, noting the darkly dressed man with a beer of his own, who just so happened to be looking right at him. A smile crossed John's face and he nodded at Scott, who nodded back, and then turned away. "Dude, you suck at life."

The other man laughed again. "Whatever, Cena. Just because I'm right..." He trailed off and finished his beer in one sip. "Look, I'm goin' back to my room. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah man," he said, turning in his seat again. He shook Billy's hand and leaned back in his chair, looking around again as the other man left. His eyes were drawn back to the bar. Scott eyed him for a moment, dark appearance helping him to blend into the surroundings, before gesturing him over. John smiled again and walked over, sitting next to him. "What's goin' on?"

Scott drank for a moment, calling over another two beers, before speaking. "Nice match tonight, kid. You destroyed in there with Kidman."

The short-haired man looked down, opening his beer. "You actually saw my match? You're kiddin' me. Raven, the Raven, watched my match."

The man laughed. "Yeah. I tend to do that when I see potential."

A bit of a blush formed on John's cheeks, but he pushed it away. "Cool." He finally got his beer open and took a long swig before speaking again. "Potential, huh? What kind of potential?"

Scott shook his head for a moment before looking back up. His eyes were full of emotion, pride, amusement, and something John couldn't place. "Good potential." He looked back down momentarily. "You should head back to your room before you drink anymore. You've had four beers already and you can't afford to be hung over."

"How'd you... I haven't paid for any..."

Scott smiled. "Don't worry about it. I got the bill. Go to bed, John."

The other man nodded, standing. He finished his beer and looked at Scott with a smile. "Night Scott."

"Night John."

* * *

A few weeks later, John was still on Smackdown! and Scott was changing shows faster than expected. However, the two were talking through phone calls, and Scott was keeping John on his feet with new training regiments. The shows were all together that week for the big pay-per-view. John and Scott had met outside the hotel, and were sharing a room.

John opened the door after getting out of the gym and collapsed onto a bed, sighing heavily in the comfort of the sheets. Scott heard the door close and wiped his face on a towel, finished shaving. He walked a bit and leaned on the doorway, smirking at the man before him. "Tired, John?"

The other man looked up with sleep-filled eyes. "A bit. Jeez, dude, where'd you find these workouts? They kill!"

The Raven laughed. "I know. I did them when I was starting up. They help, trust me."

John sighed, letting his eyes slide shut again. "When you're not hurtin' I bet they do." He put his hands behind his head before opening his eyes to look at Scott. "So, whatcha up to tonight, man?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. Just sitting here in the room again, I guess. I don't feel like getting drunk today."

The short-haired man chuckled. "Good. Don't want you drunk anyway. Feel like watchin' a movie?"

He nodded. "Sure. Find something, I'm gonna make some popcorn."

* * *

An hour later, the two were laying next to each other on the bed, popcorn bowl empty and discarded on the floor next to them. The two were watching one of the Halloween movies. As one of the murders occurred, John scooted a little closer to Scott, feeling strangely skittish at the movie. Scott looked at him for a moment with a smile before returning his gaze to the screen. Slowly, he lifted his arm up and put it over John's shoulders. The other man scooted slightly closer and rested his head on the arm, using one hand to play with the hem of Scott's shirt. The two were suddenly more comfortable with each other than they had been the whole time they'd known each other.

Scott sighed as the screen went black, leaning his head so that he could whisper in the other man's ear. "What's going on, John?"

John shrugged. "Does it matter? Might as well just be comfortable with this, right?"

Scott smiled, squeezing John's shoulder slightly before relaxing. "I guess."

* * *

_There it is. An attempt at a Raven/Cena one-shot. If it sucks, let me know. If you want to see where I can go with it, make the request and I'll see what I can do. Review please! They make me happy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And, by request, I have yet another continuation. This is the only other part to this story, but I will write more Cena/Raven stories if requested. So! To the story!_

* * *

Slowly waking from a deep sleep, John started to shift when he felt an arm under him. He turned slightly, surprised to see Scott lying next to him. Thinking for a moment, he remembered the movie the night before and falling asleep. The short-haired man laid back with a smile, resting on Scott again.

As the sun grew brighter, the raven opened his eyes with a yawn. He smiled at John, pressing a light kiss to his forehead before stretching and resting more comfortably. "Mornin', John."

"Mornin' Scott." The two stayed how they were for a few more minutes before John sighed and sat up.

He rubbed his head quickly, shaking it, and took a deep breath. Looking around, he noticed his bag near the bed and reached for it, pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a baggy tee shirt.

Scott shook his head at the man with a laugh, putting his arms behind his head. He watched as the younger one stood, walking around the bed, and headed for the bathroom. "Shy?"

Turning his head, John raised an eyebrow. "Nah. Just a habit." He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

With a small smirk, Scott changed as well, leaning against the wall near the bathroom door when he was done.

John jumped slightly when he saw the raven standing there. "Dude, don't do that."

Scott chuckled and walked past him into the bathroom, pulling out a bottle of green goop.

John scrunched his nose as the other man took out a hand full of it and pushed it into his hair. "What is that stuff?"

The raven looked in the mirror, styling his hair carefully. "It's a special kind of gel that I made. Works perfectly." He walked out of the room, set for the day, and sat back on the bed.

John leaned on the doorframe, looking slightly nervous. "So. About last night."

"What about it, John?" Scott eyed the younger man.

He let out a sigh. "Where does that leave us?"

"Where do you want it to?" he questioned. "I'm comfortable as whatever you'd like. But I'll say this. I like you, kid."

The younger man looked down for a moment before looking back up. "I don't know, man. I mean, I've never been with a guy. Never thought I could. I mean, I've never even kissed a dude."

Scott stood, walking over to the man. He looked John in the eye, putting a hand on his cheek. "It's something like this." He pressed his lips lightly to the other man's, letting his eyes slide shut momentarily before he pulled back.

John's eyes, which had also closed, snapped open. He looked at Scott for a moment before smiling and leaning forward to kiss him again. He pulled back a few moments later, leaning back on the wall.

"So. What do you think, kid?"

Nodding, John answered, "I think this could work."

* * *

_Yep, that's it for now. Last time, they didn't really get together, so... Now they are. I'll see what I do from here, I may continue, but for now I'm done with this one. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
